Jeremy - Skill Tree
The three Talent Trees of Jeremy DeGrandi are Outlaw, Gunslinger, and Rider. Outlaw The Outlaw skill tree grants Jeremy some utility with cheap tricks, while also giving him access to high crit chances and drastically increased battle payout. Tier 1 Criminal - Passive - 5 ranks - Jeremy deals, and receives, 4% increased damage to soldiers, lawmen, and bounty hunters. Unlocks Bandit in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 8/12/16/20% increased damage) Honor Among Thieves - Passive - 1 rank - Every critical hit Jeremy lands increases the parties damage by 1%, up to a maximum of 5%. Unlocks Hot Shot in Tier 2. Highway Robbery - Ability - 1 rank - Jeremy increases battle payout by 4% for each enemy hit. Unlocks Sticky Fingers in Tier 2. Tier 2 Smoke Bomb - Ability - 5 ranks - Jeremy drops a smoke canister at his feet, making it 30% harder for the party to be hit. Unlocks Flash Bomb in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 35/40/45/50% harder to hit) Hot Shot - Passive - 5 ranks - Further increases the damage cap from Honor Among Thieves to 6%. Unlocks Now You're Just Showing Off in Tier 4 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 7/8/9/10% increased damage) Cheap Shot - Ability - 1 rank - A quick pistol shot that will always go first. Sticky Fingers - Passive - 1 rank - Jeremy gains additional gold with every hit he lands, anywhere from .2% of current total gold, to 3%. Unlocks The Heist in Tier 3. Tier 3 Bandit - Passive - 5 ranks - Increases Jeremy's critical hit chance by 10%. Unlocks Most Wanted in Tier 4 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 15/20/25/30% increase in crit chance) Flash Bomb - Ability - 5 ranks - Jeremy hurls a canister towards his enemies which explodes in a bright flash. Has a 30% chance to blind for 1 turn. (Upgrades - 35/40/45/50% chance to blind) The Heist - Ability - 1 turn - For 1 turn, all attacks made by the party crit. Gain gold equal to 50% of damage done. Unlocks Casino Royale in Tier 4. Tier 4 Now You're Just Showing Off - Passive - 1 rank - Increases damage cap from Honor Among Thieves to 20%. Most Wanted - Passive - 1 rank - Increases Jeremy's crit damage by 50%. Grants 100% crit chance against soldiers, lawmen, and bounty hunters. Casino Royale - Passive - 1 rank - Increases battle payout by 300%. If Jeremy is downed, battle payout is 0. Tier 5 - Ultimate The Karango Kid - Passive - 1 rank - Every critical hit from Jeremy has a 10% chance to be an instant kill. Gunslinger Gunslinger is a talent tree that greatly empowers Jeremy's use of pistols, and allows him to be able to deal rapid short bursts of damage, and devastating single shots. Tier 1 Pistol Specialty - Passive - 5 ranks - Jeremy deals 2% increased damage when using pistols. Unlocks Pistol Mastery in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 4/6/8/10% damage increase) Double Shot - Ability - 1 rank - Jeremy quickly fires his pistol twice, with the second shot dealing 35% of the first. Unlocks Triple Shot in Tier 2. Quickshot - Passive - 5 ranks - At the start of every battle, Jeremy fires a low damage shot at a random target. (Upgrades - 25/35/45/55% of normal damage) Tier 2 Revolvers - Passive - 1 rank - In addition to their normal type, all pistols Jeremy wields are considered revolvers. If he's using a revolver, its damage is increased by 25%. Triple Shot - Passive - 5 ranks - Double Shot becomes Triple Shot, which shoots an additional time as well as increases the damage. Unlocks Fan The Hammer in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 40/45/50/55% of normal damage) Power Shot - Ability - 5 ranks - A shot that deals strong damage, with a low chance to stun the target. Unlocks Devastator Round in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 5/10/15/20% chance to stun) Tier 3 Pistol Mastery - Passive - 1 ranks - Increases all damage Jeremy deals with pistols by 30%, and gives him a 25% chance to automatically reload a round after every shot. Fan The Hammer - Ability - 5 ranks - Jeremy rapidly fires all rounds at a single target, each shot dealing 60% of their normal damage, or fires all rounds at random targets, dealing normal damage. Should a round be reloaded via Pistol Mastery, there is a 12% chance for it to fire again. Unlocks 12 Shot Barrage in Tier 4 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 14/16/18/20% chance to fire again) Devastator Round - Ability - 5 ranks - An incredibly powerful shot that ignores all Defense. Unlocks Executioner Round in Tier 4 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 120/130/140/150% of normal damage) Tier 4 12 Shot Barrage - Ability - 1 rank - Jeremy empties both clips of his guns in rapid succession, firing 12 shots at random targets for full damage. Executioner Round - Ability - 1 rank - A deadly shot that deals increasingly higher damage the lower the target's health is. The Rhino Killer - Ability - 1 rank - The most powerful bullet in the world. Instantly kills lesser enemies, and deals increasingly massive damage the more health the target has. Jeremy can only carry 1 per gun. Tier 5 - Ultimate Dual Wielding Perfection - Passive - Jeremy can take individual actions for both of his guns. Category:GAME STUFF